A conventional wheelbarrow consists of a container, a pair of handles extending rearwardly from the rear of the container, a front wheel and two rear generally U shaped resting arms. The conventional wheelbarrow design has a number of disadvantages. The wheelbarrow handle is normally mounted low which requires a user to bend down or lower the body to lift up a heavily loaded wheelbarrow. This might injure the user's back if care is not taken when lifting up the heavily loaded wheelbarrow. The wheelbarrow with single wheel mounted at the front, does not allow the user to push the heavy loads without lifting up the rear part of the wheelbarrow.
A prior art, U.S. Published patent application No. 2001/0047569 A1, design has increased the height of the handle. However, the single wheeled wheelbarrow still has to be lifted at the rear to move heavy loads for even a short distance.
A prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,265, design has a handle and two wheels mounted at the front of the wheelbarrow. The handle is convenient for tipping up the wheelbarrow. However, the height of the handle is low, which requires a user to bend down or lower the body to lift up the heavily loaded wheelbarrow. The two front wheels provide better stability than a single front wheeled wheelbarrow when moving the wheelbarrow. However, the two front-wheel wheelbarrow may be difficult to steer in a sharp corner and it is not possible to push the wheelbarrow through a path narrower than the width between the two wheels. The wheelbarrow needs to be lifted at the rear to move the heavily loaded wheelbarrow.
Other prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,276 and 5,031,926 and Canadian Patent No. CA 2324122, designs have a kit to convert the conventional single wheeled wheelbarrow into a three wheeled wheelbarrow. However, the kits are made up of a number of parts assembled together, which may be costly and time consuming to assemble or disassemble.
Therefore an object of the invention is to convert a single wheeled wheelbarrow into a three wheeled wheelbarrow so that a user can move a heavily loaded wheelbarrow without lifting the rear of the wheelbarrow. The conversion kit comprises a few parts assembled together, which is cheaper and easier to assemble and disassemble than prior art kits.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adapter handle higher than the existing handle. In doing so, a user can push or move the three wheeled wheelbarrow without lowering or bending down his or her body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelbarrow having the advantage of positioning the wheels lower or higher than the resting arms so as to allow the wheelbarrow to move on three wheels or to rest stationary on the ground with the two resting arms by just a simple lifting movement to change the position of the wheels of wheelbarrow.